Harry Potter and the Mysterious Gamer - Skills, Achievements and Perks
by MagicPhantom
Summary: This, my faithful readers, it's the ever-updated list of the Skills, Achievements and the perks unlocked by our Gamer


Harry Potter and the Mysterious Gamer

Skills, Achievements and Perks

Skills

Gamer's Body(Lv. Max)(Passive Skill) This skill grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Depending on the surface, sleeping will restore a % of HP, MP and all status effects. **  
**

Gamer's Mind(Lv. Max)(Passive Skill) This skill allows the user to calmly and logically think things through,a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to psychological status effects. 

Italian Language knowledge(Lv. Max.)(Passive Skill) Being Italian in your previous life, and having studied it at school too, grants you a perfect understanding of the language. +50% speed in reading Italian texts. 

English Language knowledge(Lv. 48)(Exp 0/1600)(Passive Skill) Having studied this language at school, writing and reading frequently in it, grants you a better understanding of the language. +24% speed in reading English texts. 

Spanish Language knowledge(Lv. 24)(Exp 0/800)(Passive Skill) Having studied this language at school, and occasionally speaking in it, grants you a better understanding of the language. +12% speed in reading English texts. 

Tempus(Lv. 2)(Exp. 0/10000)(Active Skill) Using this Skill lets you know what time is it, and the date. Cost: 0 MP. 

Meditation(Passive/Active Skill)(Lv.3)(Exp. 67/196) Meditating is an ancient practice, often used to centre yourself, relaxing, and improve concentration. +11% to WIS  
+11% to INT  
When used actively, it grants +110% to MP Regen  
Note: To be used actively, you have to be outside of combat. 

Observe(Active Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 0/100)Using this Skill permits you to see the Basic Info of the target, the Level and the Stats of the target.  
Note: The more is the difference of Levels between you and the target, less the Information you will acquire.  
At Level 1 of the Skill, Name, Title, Level of the target and Stats.  
At Level 2 of the Skill, brief description of the target.

Magic Control(Passive Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 17/200) The better you'll be at this Skill, the better will be the Control of your Magic, both inside and outside of yourself.  
+6% to INT 

Magic Bolt(Active Skill)(Lv.4)(Exp. 6/275)  
Damage: 58 HP  
Cost: 30 MP 

Magic Shotgun(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100)  
Damage: (10)x(5) HP  
Cost: 30 MP 

Sixth Sense (Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 5/100) This Skill lets you know something is closing on you position. Higher the Level, higher the distance it alerts you and the Level of the one/s who are nearby.  
At Level 1, the distance it activates is: 30 Meters. 

Magic Shield(Special Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100) The Magic Shield is an example of a Special Skill, as you can change its form in any way, and the Damage it can resist is based on the MP you use on it.  
Cost: Varies on the amount of MP to create it.  
Note: The more wide is the surface covered by it, the more MP is needed. 

Sneak(Passive/Active Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 19/140) This Skill is what lets you go unnoticed, to blend in the background, and your presence be unknown.  
+11% to DEX  
When used Actively, -49,5% Movement Speed, +10,85% Chance of not being seen, +10,4% Chance of Critical Strike. 

Magic Piercing Arrow(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 10/100)  
Damage: 70 HP  
Max Pierce Capacity: 3 Enemies  
Cost: 150 MP 

Critical Strike(Passive Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 3/140)Dealing a Crit. Strike, you deal +110% Damage.  
Chance of dealing a Critical Strike is: (LUC/2)+1% 

Physical Resistance(Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 70/100)  
The Physical Damage you suffer is reduced by: -0,5% 

Battle Music(Special Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100)  
When you use this Skill, a musical track, randomly chose between the ones you liked in the old life, will start.  
+5 to all Stats. 

Magic Kick(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 20/100)  
Damage: [(STR/3)+(DEX/3)]*(INT/2)  
Cost: 100 MP 

Close-Ranged Combat(Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 40/100)  
When you take it up close, and fight using only your body,  
you deal +3% more Physical Damage. 

Achievements

Bronze Critter  
+2 to LUC 

Bronze Dead-Eye  
+2 to DEX, +1 to LUC 

Wakey-Wakey  
+1 to WIS 

Bronze Quester  
+1 to all Stats 

Bronze Ender  
+1 to all Stats 

Bronze One-Hit-KOer  
+2 to DEX 

Bronze Liar  
+2 to CHA 

Perks

Orphan Halfblood: +10% Exp towards all skills, +10% Effectiveness of all skills, +10% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people, +25% with Halfbloods, +5% with Purebloods 

Shortsightedness: -30% DEX, corrected with the use of glasses. 

Improved Wand-Less Magic: +25% to the Passive Skill "Wand-less Magic". 

Mind over the Matter: +25% to your INT. 

Cogito Ergo Sum: +25% to your WIS.


End file.
